


Feck auto correct

by The_Horrible_Person



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobitch, Gen, Humor, Other, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: Since autocorrect is a bitch, I'll let em write my storys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Selling three weeks without remember that was angry birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is autocorrect not me pls don't yell at moi

A story written by autobitch

I mean,and the the the the most recent weeks,which means I,she says.r Kelly Rowland and more likely than you have weren't answered that question about how 2million you don't support the idea for the worse than you can call me Dream of the day cause me to get into the the most important thing is to be a predator.

Hitch a ride with you can call me Dream about you don't deserve better and the same time only one person who p physiology and behavior was angry birds star of fossils gems for fun and physical therapy session with my male counterparts in the eyes of ice bucket challenge for the worse than you don't mind that video games and other lesbian couples have been trying to make friends friends are born in her name for himself in heat dad said said that they were going insane amount in her t gets betterhe winner to get out under control my thoughts exactly where we will get out under your cat ears perked up with my lions cause of death penalty kill myself and one dark chocolate chip cookie cutter approach that was angry birds.

To be confused


	2. I got bored bitches

Selling both sides and some more likely that she lost their personalities actually mostly depend upon the most important thing is to be a predator but to troll pedophiles because I don't have the best quality of video by here's some more likely to be a predator but to troll pedophiles because the most common to have you ever want they're still a big difference and sometimes it's the winner,what would we will not as a digital camera that the winner to do this is because the summary judgment motion pictures and one of those who don't have this just realized the importance and some lions cause I'm going doesn't work and my dude that I have to happen and more more watchers say that this was the most popular,but they have so little bit anxiously awaiting the arrival and more often do anything about a little boy who gifts from beside them all this stuff lately about the six elements of fossils gems and vulture funds that have been trying to get the point where you have weren't answered that question about how to do it dangerously close the most important than you know what that means we.


	3. Bob Dylan and a billion dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it might have a mind of its own now

Bob Dylan and a billion times of thick fertile dildos will jizz pain and suffering from their website you'd like that she said as she bit anxiously than sick today Easter Sunday at least he said in her room at this touching my friends are the winner will receive free news no not the full amount for sale online.the question of fossils and one ☝ you want to talk about how you doing now now p physiology and chronic health problems problems with some alcohol consumption by Headspace penis erectile dysfunction.


	4. I have crippling depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwu kill me

I have crippling depression and anxiety and a billion dollar computers are born with the opposite gender identity and sexual harassment of fossils gems are the most important thing alive I don't know I don't know I can make the winner and I just well a lot about that Day but I was just quoting someone who wants to play fetch the middle and I have one ☝to you and one purple one in heat blackout littered her hip replacement surgery.


	5. Angel is the winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch why

Selling three of my female bobbed this video and my gosh you know the same gender is that I'm getting the best thing I was immediately and my cats were to see what we need help getting the winner to have to wake up for breeding ground below and some lions to be there in about half an account t there is one thing I want to hear 👂 and some alcohol consumption by Headspace penis erectile dysfunction and tagged with my parents dildo trucker h a predator drone strikes again and again and I don't understand what you're saying something something something that is a story about how you write an entree and a billion dollar computers are born with the opposite direction of fossils. How much longer could she be there forever and ever played by Headspace penis erectile dysfunction and one that can make the host I love myself and you think This will work out from under control over what time only because that's where I'm just kinda confused about the six of ice cream sandwich for fun with that,or the middle East.The Dragon tattoo artist or criminal psychological science research findings suggest some alcohol consumption in heat blackout dates ooo ok 👌👌👌👌👌👌going going insane amount for fun with my parents house Major characters that the the same sex and more!this entry on team will i


	6. Me too fat to be a predator drone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoart is fucking closed up kill me

Cats are annoying and a half hour ago when I was baby blue,the government has become an extremely hard drive 🚗🚗you and cats are born with the opposite sex tape measure that would be selfish and some alcohol in training fought back on team Bonnie and Clyde barrow match,what would be there forever for a pink Floyd Mayweather Jr high cocaine and marijuana legalization of gay marriage equality in heat blackout had no trans fats and oils question the opportunities that will help them get away when it will be selling some time 3minutes in training on your style for me but to do a vulture💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞for ton for more watchers 9th y yo I'm gonna take care of you slip into dick hole dildo butch trucker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you egglord for inspiring this shit


End file.
